New Adventure Marvel
by forREVer. R.I.P LongLive Dom
Summary: Hello everyone. This is like my third attempt on making things right. Anyways hope things go well this time. Its a GOW/Marvel story. If you don't like it then don't read. But why. Anyways, read, review and comment plz.


**Hey everybody I'm back with another story. I have been very busy lately with college and I wasn't able to update anything on the other story and I do apologize for the delay and I will update as soon as I can. So this story is going to be a Gears of war/Marvel crossover. This is my first attempt ok so be nice. Parings: Marcus/Anya, Clay/Sam ( maybe)Chapter 1**

Location Anvil Gate. 9 months after the end of the warMarcus and Anya are currently heading to the helicopter to head to Azura to because over the last couple of months Baird has been checking on the projects that Adam Fenix gave to him and found many things and had either invented new things or took up where Adam left off. Baird had took a couple of Gears with him to help rebuild what is left of Azura, but instead Baird let the other Gears clean up while he looked into the projects, much to the other Gears's dislike.

Marcus hasn't seen any of his friends since they went their separate ways but would soon return and help them rebuild Anvil Gate and the rest of Sera

Cole went back to Hanover to visit his hometown and see all his fans. His contact came about 3 months ago saying that he misses all of his fellow Gears and will return in a few months. The reason why Cole is going to stay in his hometown or especially at the Stadium was that he was going to help fix the stadium on how it was before E-Day.

Jace went back to see what is left of Jacinto to see if Wiseman Orphanage was still standing. He remembers how his parents and his brother were killed on E-day and was taken by Wiseman and took him to Wiseman's orphanage and spend the rest of his childhood there. He wants to recall how his childhood was like before the Locust Invasion and from their he is going to his birthplace in went to his homeland, Tyrus.

Dizzy went to his homeland, Tyrus to show his daughters where he grew up. He is very loyal to his two daughters and always want a better life for them. He would protect them with his life and will try anyway he can to give them a good life. Everyday he misses his previous wife, Lena, and his adoptive son, Richie. He visits their graves in Andius every time he can and he also misses his wife Rosalyn. He would visit what is left of the Lima camp site and visit her grave he build for her. The only thing he has left of her are his two girls, Maralin and Teresa.

Carmine went with Sam to visit her homeland of Kashkur. Sam and Carmine have started dating for about 3 months ago and their relationship is growing strong and healthy. Sam still misses Dom and she did wanted to tell him how she felt about but she had two reasons why she wouldn't. The first reason was that she never work up the courage to tell him and second was that all he wanted was to be with Maria and Sam could understand why and decided to leave it as it was. But she still has feelings for him either he was alive or not.

With Carmine, she could relate how his brothers, Anthony and Benjamin, had been killed because her father, Samuel Byrne, was also killed in the Siege of Anvil Gate. Not that Clay was her second choice is that she and he have been slowly clicking since during the Lambent invasion and since they usually pair off on side missions because Marcus usually sends them. Like when the ship got destroyed due to Baird's obsession of making things go 'Boom' and had to go save the civilians and Gears who were coming up on shore. Sam does have some romantic feelings towards Baird, but displayed disgust or sarcasm over his obnoxious attitude, even Carmine didn't like Baird's attitude that much. Yet they both knew that whatever Baird did, he would make it work, whether it was insane or ridicules, he would always get results and usually his plans work

After they leave Kashikur, the couple are going to Carmine's hometown. Clay wanted to see his mother and his brother again, or see if they were still alive. Once they get there Carmine will visit his brothers's grave and often grieve for them and wishes them to a happy afterlife and rest in peace.

Hoffman and Berne went to Azura about a month ago for a much need vacation. Since sixteen years of war the old Col. definitely need a time off and was think of retiring after they finish rebuilding what was left after the war. Berne was thinking on retiring as well with Hoffman because they have have been through hell multiply times during the Pendulum Wars, Locust War, and the Lambent Invasion and they definitely deserve to retire, with full benefits that is.

Marcus left Alex in charge of Anvil Gate until he and Anya got back from Azura. He knew that he could trust Alex while he and Anya were gone, even though Alex had accuse him for being a liar and a fuckin bastard for going to the birthing farms in Jilane due to the so many medal he earned. Marcus told her that even though he may be a bastard, he turned down the offer of going to the birthing farms and never went. Even though Alex went through hell from E-day, in the birthing farms, being raped multiple times the warden and yet did not traumatized her to the Lambent Invasion, she is a strong-welled and able Gear and extreme loyal to her fellow Gears. She will never abandon her them in battle, even if it means she dies. Alex smokes cigars and sometimes during battle and has a tattoo of a bird inside a circle and some of its skeleton showing on her right arm.

Marcus was having second thoughts on letting a nineteen year old run Anvil Gate as he and Anya board the King Raven (KR five-nine) but knew that Alex would't let him down after all she and Delta went through.

Once Marcus and Anya were seated the helicopter started to take off. With the wind being created by the chopper the dust was swirling in a whirlpool of dust, dirt, and debri as it slowly accend and took up into the sky

The flight would take most of day due to high winds and have to refuel. Marcus and Anya were seated next to each other as Anya was able to enjoy the view high above the sky, or what is left that is.

They left around 9:00 AM so that they can get to Azura around the afternoon or in the evening. Marcus was currently in deep though as he was recalling everything he and Delta went through.

From the time he was a child, meeting Carlos and Dom Santiago, his mother went missing, joining the COG and fighting in the Pendulum Wars, Carol's death, Emergence Day, his father's suppose death, the Hammer Strikes, his conviction, etc (basically, long story short, it was hell for him and witness everything.)

Before they could leave to Azura, Marcus contacted the pilot through the com link and told him to make a detour to Mercy. Anya wanted to know why Marcus wanted to go to Mercy until she knew why he wanted to go decided to ask him if he was ready to go there.

Anya decided to ask him if he was ready to go there. She put her hands over his, which made Marcus turn around and look into those green eyes.

" Marcus, are you sure you want to go? I mean its only been a few months since…." She could't finish her sentence but Marcus knew where she was going with this, he looked down at their hands then making eye contact.

" Ya Anya, I think its time we visit him. " Marcus told her in which she gave him a warm smile in which he returned back.

"KR five-nine take us to Mercy first. We need to do something there."

" Roger that Fenix. " The pilot replied as the helicopter turned around and started heading towards Mercy. Marcus and Anya wished that they could have contacted the others sooner so that they go with them and visit Dom's grave.

The ride took about an hour before KR Five-nine made it to Mercy. The city looked different when Marcus, Anya, Sam, Dom, Jace, and Dizzy came here to look for fuel. There is a massive crater where Dom truck into the fuel supply causing everything to go boom and burn.

KR Five-Nine arrived at the explosion site. The site was devastating to see, the buildings around it had burns from the explosion, the ground was black with holes where the stalks came out from. The stench reeks of the burn dead grubs and fuel. with dust and debrie everywhere.

The pilot landed near the site as Marcus and Anya climbed out of it. Marcus told the pilot to stay put and that they won't be long, in which Brenda (pilot) agreed as she shut down the Raven.

Brenda is a 20 year old Corporal and the new pilot for Delta Squad. She is from Tyrus and the only female to escape from the birthing farms before she was raped and before the Locust attacked the city. Her hair was short up to the shoulders. black hair w/red, brown eyes, 5'9, 158 pounds, light tan skin, a tattoo on her left arm which was the Crimson Omen with a Gear around it and with vines coming out of it.

Brenda joined the COG at the age of 19 and was a loyal Gear and even though she heard stories from Alex about what happened in the farms, all Brenda wants is to fight and kill the Locust because if they had not attack Sera then the farms would have not came to be. Brenda was a head strong, independent, trust worthy Gear and would either pilot a Raven, a Raven gunship or fight in the front lines, which ever comes first.

In the air she is able to maneuver through Nemacysts, Revers, and rockets with either minimal or no damage at all. Her Officers are unsure on how she is able to maneuver all that and all she told them was that, "Its like dodging a ball." She is able to go into heavy firefights to either support, evac, or deploy Gears, despite against the odds. Many told her why she doesn't want a co-pilot to help her with the Raven or gunship. She told them that it makes her more comfortable by herself without someone yapping next to her and telling her what to do. On the ground, she is a force to be reckoned with. She's able to take down a squad or a platoon of Drones by herself, and even against the Lambent. Gears say that she is a cold-blooded killer when it comes to Locust and loves to hear them screams in pain as she either chainsaws them, burns them, beats them or rip of their arm. Hell, even Cole found her to be a monster to the Locust and this is coming from the Cole Train.

All she said was that: "Its what the Locust deserve for what they done. If they can be like that, than so can i."

She joined Delta squad when her unit was killed during the ending of the the Lambent Invasion and when Cole, Baird and Carmine found the UIR. The reason why she was not promoted was because she got into a fight with a Senior Officer during the battle on New Jacinto.

Her armor is similar to Anya's except her armor was sleeveless and the blue lights were on her shoulders, her back, and on her forearms. Her favorite weapons to use are the Lancer, Boltok, Sawed-off Shotgun, and the Boomshot. She also prefers Incenary grenades the the frags.

As she waited for Marcus and Anya to finish their detour, Brenda wanted to go and pay her respects to her fallen Gear, Dominic Santiago, but she knew that if she left then Stranded would come and either hijack it or strip it for parts, so she just waited in the cockpit until the two came back. To keep herself from getting bored, she was either sharping her combat knife or throwing and catching a small ball she kept when she was sent to the birthing farms.

Marcus and Anya made their way towards the site, they pass several buildings that were either destroyed or still intact when the Locust and the Lambent invaded. There were skeletons of Drones and Boomers all over when Adam's machine was activated. Some were still decomposing and the smell was overwhelming with both grubs and Lambent.

They made it tours the fueling station where the site where the explosion happened. Marcus and Anya were surprise at what they find or who was there. They saw Cole, Baird, Sam and Carmine, Jace, Hoffman and Bernie, and Dizzy with his two daughters.

They were about to start when Cole was the first to spot Marcus and Anya as they were coming.

"Hey y'all its Marcus and Anya."

They all turn around and see them coming. Marcus was happy to see them as Anya was too. They went towards the others to greet them as they waited. Once they joined the others Cole was the first to greet them as he hasn't seen them for months and was happy to see them doing alright.

"Hey Marcus, Anya, how's it going, what took you guys so long?" Marcus and Anya looked at each other confuse at what Cole told them.

"We're find Cole and what do you mean what took us so long? Were you guys waiting for us?"

Anya said confused. Baird came up from behind Cole and explained to them.

"Yeah I send you a message last night saying that we are all going to be here before we head for Azura. Didn't you get the message?" Anya and Marcus shook their heads.

"No we didn't received anything last night, all we got was the message you sent us about the things you found on the disk about a few days ago." Marcus told him in an even tone.

Baird was confused. He knew that the others received the message and replied back but why not Marcus and Anya? Cole decided to break the silence on how things are starting to weird.

"Ok y'all, lets not think about the message lets get on with this and pay our respects to him, them head for Azura." The three nodded and went to join the others who were waiting for them . Once everyone was ready they head for Dom's grave that Marcus and the others build for him. Once they arrived to the tombstone they all went silent as they stared at the tombstone was about the same size has Maria's statue. Its a statue of Dominic Santiago days before E-Day.

Dizzy was the first to come up and pay his respects to his fallen friend. He removed his hat and put it over his heart and began.

"I know that I only knew you during Operation: Hollow Storm and when you, Marcus, Baird and Cole saved my ass when the grubs ambushed me. But you are a hardern Gear and went through much in your life so hope you are in peace with your family Dom. Rest in Peace." Dizzy finishes with his head down in silent pray before putting his hat on his head then returning back with the others and his daughters.

The next one up is Jace as he went up and look into the eyes of the statue before talking.

"Hey man, hope you're doing ok up there. If you see my family and my brother up there tell them that I said I miss them." Jace's voice started to shake a bit when he mentioned his family. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Anyways, you have been a good ally and a friend to me so hope your watching us. Well see you later." Jace went back to the others as he couldn't handle this.

Next up was Carmine as he went up, cleared his throat before speaking.

"Um hey Dom, I don't know you that well but I heard stories about you. And I'm sorry about Maria and your family, but your with them now, hey now you can train Anthony on keeping his head down and Benjamin on reloading hehe. Anyways, hope you rest in peace and tell my brothers that I loved them and wish that they were here." Clay finished with what sounds like sniffing at the last part about his brothers.

Sam was next as she walk past by Carmine and stood face to face with the statue of Dom. She look straight into the eyes of him before speaking.

"Dom." Sam starts out soft as she tried to hold her emotions under control but was having a difficult time to. She took in a deep breath and controlled her breathing but knew that it won't last.

"I wanted to tell you something that I couldn't tell you before."She hesitated before starting._. _

"I like you but like like you and I know that you do not want to be with me because you still love Maria and I can respect your decision and your love for her." Tears started to come out of Sam's eyes as she is letting her feeling out.

The others knew that Sam had feelings for Dom. Clay knew that she still loved him, the reason why Sam choose Carmine is that not only they have certain things in common, the reason why is because Sam is trying to forget about Dom but she can't and its getting harder for her. He couldn't blame her for her love for Dom.

Baird started to regret for what he said about Dom when they were at the Centenial Bridge. He knew that Sam had feeling for him but didn't thought it be this much.

Sam needed to finish on how she feels about him. This is the only chance she might get and she didn't care who is there, all she wants is to show Dom how she really feels about him. She didn't have the courage to tell him but now she has and she is going to tell him, even though he is gone but the statue of him makes Sam feel that it is really him. She knelt down on one knee and wiped her eyes before talking.

"Do you remember when you asked me to modify the tattoo of Maria into an angel? And that you said that you owed me and I told you that doing the tattoo made my day. Remember when you and the rest of Delta came and rescued me Dizzy and the rest of the crew on the Rig. I wanted to tell you that I was interested in you, I just did not have the guts to tell you."

"What I am trying to say is that I….I….." Sam started to choke on your words as she was trying to control her crying.

"I love you." Sam yelled as she got up on both feet. She is truly meaning these words that are coming out of her.

"I love you Dominic Santiago. With all my heart, ever since I met you." Tears were rolling down her eyes as she spoke her feeling out. The others remained silent as they watched Sam show her feelings for him.

"I wanted to comfort you because you did not deserve what happened to you and the choices you had to make. I loved how you usually make jokes even though you were covering on what was going on the inside. How you never give up and always fighting to end this war. But your with Maria and your family now."

"I know that you would be with them more and I can respect that. All I wanted was to just show you how I felt. Well I know that your gone but you will always be in my heart. Good night Dom."

With that she went up to the statue, went inside her pocket and pulled out an object and placed the object next to it.

The object was a heart she made during her spare time on the ship. In the middle were initials; D.S and S.B.

Then she walk tours the others but instead of staying with them, she walk past by them.

"Sorry but I need sometime alone." She said never looking back at the others as she continued her walk.

The others didn't say anything and knew better than ask her anything right now. The rest of the ceremony was rather emotional to the rest of Delta.

Cole who was a big tough guy who has a soft said, he started to cry a bit through everything he, Dom and the rest of Delta went through. Cole started to cry a bit more when he started talking about his deceased mother and told him that if he sees her up there, to tell her how much he misses her.

Baird wasn't much of a emotional person but did show sorrow towards his dead friend. He managed to say that he was sorry for his sarcastic comments that were hurtful towards him and the other Gears and Stranded he came across with.

Marcus and Anya told the others if they can have a moment alone without anyone around. Its not that they don't want them there its just that the two of them have a much stronger friendship with Dom. The others respected their decision and Marcus told them how they got here,

They told them that they requested a King Raven to picked them up and dropped them off here. Anya told them to go to their helicopter where Brenda was waiting for them to finish.

They nodded and told them to take as much time as they needed headed tours the helicopter.

Once they were alone, Marcus and Anya were in front of the statue. Anya was the first to start as she tried to hold her emotions down, she wiped her eyes trying to prevent tears from coming out. "Dom, what you did here was the most emotional and tragic thing you did. Y-you sacrificed yourself to save me Marcus, Jace, Dizzy, and Sam. You will never be forgot Dom." Tears started to pour out and ran down her cheeks.

"You helped us when we were about to die. Where ever you go, where ever you are Dom, we'll miss you and you will always be with us."

"Dom one more thing. If you s-see my mother, t-tell h-her that I-I miss her so much." Anya cried more as she though about her mother and how she sacrificed herself.

Marcus put his arm around her and comfort her, she hugged him and held him for support.

Marcus was next as he let go of Anya and kneel down on one knee before talking.

"Dom, I know that we went through a lot together. From the time we were kids and how you, me and Carlos hang out all the time during and after school. And the lost of your brother was a great blow to us as he got our backs during the Pendulum Wars."

Marcus then started to cry as he started to remember what he and Dom went though before, during, and after E-day. Anya came to his side and got down on one knee and held his hand as he squeezed her hand slightly.

This was just a few occasions were Anya had seen Marcus cried and the last time she'd seen him cry was when they were on the beach side after the generator was activated.

They were watching the sunset as Anya held his hand and on how she told him that they finally have a tomorrow. Marcus then got the strength to finish what he started."

"I always had your back Dom and I know that you had mines, even when you are not here with us. Remember when you rescued me from the Jacinto Prison and for defending me when I was on trial for my crimes in Aspho Fields when the Locust started to take it over. We have been through hell and back many times during the Lightmass Offensive, Operation: Hollow Storm, Nexus, defending Command, going back underground to detonate the bomb. Heh though it was fun when we hijacked the Brumak when you protested about riding it and use it to blow the Locust to hell.

And I'm sorry for refusing to go with you to find Maria when we were in on the Locust Highway but I knew that you would not have made it alone and that I always have your back no matter what." Marcus hesitated a bit when was about to say the next part.

"When you died, I-I felt that part of me had died because you are my best friend and you were always there for me." Marcus began to cry as he remembered watching Dom drive the tanker into the tunnel and coming back out. And when it hit the fuel supply making an enormoes explosion and when he tried to rescue him only to be stop by Anya and the rest of the tanker explode. "But I knew that I can't give up now and I made a promise that your death was for nothing and you will not die in vain.

Well before we go there is something I want you to have." Marcus got up and walked towards the statue and reached into is pocket.

He pulled out three medals that he got when the war was over. First medal was the Medal of Honor, the second one is the Medal of Valor and the last medal was the Medal of Bravery. Marcus placed them on the statue.

"I earned them but you deserved it more than i do. Thank you Dom."

With that Marcus and Anya left to head back to the Raven, Marcus stopped which made Anya wonder why he stopped."I'll be back Anya I'm going to go find Sam and see if she is ok."

"Ok Marcus. I'll see you back at the helicopter, but where do you think Sam went?" Anya wondered were she went. All Sam told them was she needed to be alone but she did not tell them were she was going to be.

Marcus though about it and knew where Sam was."Think I know where she is. I'll be back as soon as i can." Anya nodded and went to join the other while Marcus went the opposite direction.

Marcus past through the church where he and the rest of his squad used to head back with Jace and Dizzy. And sure enough. Sam was outside of the church and was on her knees near the statue of Maria and her family.

She was talking to the statue about her feelings to Dom. Marcus was silent as he stood listening the Sam's conversation with the statue.

"Maria I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I tried to take Dom away from you (sniffing as tears came out). I just wanted to comfort him and I do love him but I know that you would through a fit if I tried anything on him. Not only that he was still in loved with you and that he misses you so much. You and his kids and i did not want to take that away from him by me trying to hook up with him.

I know that your angry for what I tried to do and you have every right to be and punish me for my actions. I don't know what Dom thinks of me right now for what I told him back there. I know that he feels the same as you right now and i'm very sorry." Sam continued to plead Maria for her forgiveness.

Sam did not know if she forgave her for what she tried to do and Sam wishes for a sign that Maria forgives her.

"Its ok Sam I think Maria forgive you." Sam was started as she turned around and saw Marcus standing there.

Sam wiped away the tears that were still coming out. She hated being vulnerable when she was crying, it made her embarrassed. Whats more is that Marcus saw her at her weakest state and she never let anyone see herself like this.

The only time she was like this was when her father died during the siege at Anvil Gate during the Pendulum Wars.

She got up quickly and tried to hide her face by putting her head down and preventing Marcus from seeing her face.

Marcus, however, came up to her and put her his hand on the shoulder. It made Sam jerk her head up and looked into Marcus's eyes and found that he had been crying.

" H-how d-do you k-know that she f-forgive m-me?" Sam stuttered as he started to control her breathing and the tears subside. Marcus looked into Sam's eyes before he talked.

"Because from what i know, is that Dom told me that Maria won't hold a grudge on anyone and that she forgives people and she told me herself before she and Dom got married.

The only grudge that I believe she holds is yourself when she dropped off her children at her parent's house when E-Day struck and killed her parents and kids." Marcus finished and letting the information sink into Sam.

"I-I see, but what about Dom." She said not sure how Dom would think of her for what she tried to though it over and answered.

"I believed that Dom feels the same way about you. Just that he reminds you of Maria. Remember when we encountered the Formers and how you won't become one of them? Dom told you that he would protect you from them and he did."

Sam remembered how Dom told her that he would protect her and he did but it cost him and her a great sacrifice.

"i knew that Dom would protect me but I did not expect him to go that far."

"Well Sam you got to remember that Dom went through a lot in his life. When his brother died, losing his children, Maria. It was becoming too much for him and back on the ship where you, Cole, Baird, and Carmine went to go look for supplies, he said that he was ready to take on the Locust and the Lambent. Hell, even when we found the pump Dom told us not to wait for him incase something went wrong when he went to talk to the statue of Maria.

I don't know what he told her but I figure he would be there for us and he did."

Sam also wondered what he told her when he was talking to her and maybe Marcus was right. Everything that Marcus told her was probably right.

She knew that Dom went through hell in his life and felt that he was going to give up but what held him together she did not know.

Sam took in a deep breath before talking to Marcus.

"Thank you Marcus." She said with a weakly smile and her eyes and nose all puffy and red.

"Hey no problem Sam. Come on lets go, the others are waiting for us back at the Raven."

He let go of Sam's shoulder, Sam nodded and they both walked in silence as they made their way into and out of the church. They past by the grave of Dom and Sam stopped for a second and looked at the statue.

Marcus stopped and looked behind him and saw Sam looking at the statue.

"See you later Dom." She said quietly as she caught up with Marcus and they both continued their way until they made it to the Raven.

Everyone was there either sitting on the seats or standing near the chopper. They all got on the chopper.

Marcus and Anya were seating across from each other, Baird and Cole were on the opposite side, Dizzy's daughters was sitting inside one of the extra rooms the Raven usually kept the stranded there. Carmine, Dizzy, and Jace were in the middle between their friends.

Sam sat in the co-pilot seat, which Brenda did not mind as long as Sam did not bother her. Sam nodded and fell asleep as the Raven took off into the skies as they started to make their journey to Azura.

Little did they know was that someone was watching them take off about mile away where they were at.

"SSSSUUUUFFFFFEEEERRRRR HUMANS." It was non-other them General RAAM himself as he watched the chopper take off.

He was wearing the same thing when he fought against Marcus and Dom on the train. His Troika on his back and his blade to his side. How he survive his battle with Marcus and Dom, and the Generator no one knew.

The only difference is that he has a scar on his left side of his face and on his chest was illuminating a orange glow similar to that in the COG.

Behind him was the last few surviving Locust species left alive. It was about 30 Drones, three Berserkers who were in chains, how they survived the weapon no one knows. and some of the Drones are carrying what appear to eggs on their back.

The eggs are Corpser eggs which were not killed when the generator was activated.

"Easy RAMM. You'll get your chance against the COG. But Fenix is mine and we have unfinished business to settle."

It was non-other then Griffin was standing next to RAMM as he watch the Raven fly was wearing his usually clothing, has his cane and his sunglasses with him.

He forged an alliance with RAMM who is now the leader of the Locust Horde, or whats left of it. They both soon will have their revenge on the COG for what they have done.

**Well there it chapter 1 and feel free to tell me what you think and don't forget to review. **

**I know that all of you are thinking for me putting RAMM and Griffin their but don't worry in later chapters I'll explain how they formed an alliance.**

** And I will also explain how the other Locust survive the counter weapon.**

**The reason why I put Brenda in this story is because, first of all she is a character I created, second there is just only 4 female Gears and more guys then women so hey why not add another female Gear and third, its more fun that I'm going to work on chapter 2 now and don't forget to tell me what I need to improve and stuff like that thanx till next time : D**

**Plz review and comment. **


End file.
